gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sansa Stark
Sansa Stark ist eine der Hauptfiguren von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Sophie Turner gespielt und tritt gleich in der ersten Folge der Serie auf. Sansa ist die älteste Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark. Von ihrem Vater erhielt sie einen Schattenwolf, den sie "Lady" taufte. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Prinz Joffrey Baratheon und Sansas jüngerer Schwester Arya wurde Lady jedoch hingerichtet. Sansa war mit Prinz Joffrey verlobt. Sie war anfangs sehr glücklich über die Verlobung, entdeckte aber später Joffreys grausamen Charakter und musste die Hinrichtung ihres Vaters durch Joffreys Befehl mit ansehen. Später löste Joffrey die Verlobung zu ihr, weil er Margaery Tyrell bevorzugte. Sansa blieb dennoch eine Gefangene des Hauses Lennister in Königsmund. Inzwischen ist Sansa die Ehefrau von Tyrion Lennister in einer von den Lennisters arrangierten Ehe. Am Abend der Purpurnen Hochzeit verließ sie Königsmund und flüchtete mit Petyr Baelish in das Grüne Tal nach Hohenehr. Sie nahm eine neue Identität als Kleinfingers Nichte an und heißt fortan''' Alayne.' Biografie Sansa ist die älteste Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. Sie hat drei Brüder (Robb, Bran und Rickon), einen Halbbruder (Jon Schnee) und eine jüngere Schwester, Arya, mit der sie sich selten gut versteht. Sie wurde mit Joffrey Baratheon verlobt, welcher der nächste König der Sieben Königslande sein wird. Diese Heirat soll die Verbindung der Häuser Baratheon und Stark stärken, wurde inzwischen aber abgesagt. Sie ist nun mit Tyrion Lennister verheiratet. Sansa kann gut nähen und sticken. Außerdem interessiert sie sich für Poesie und Musik. Anfangs wird sie von einigen belächelt, da sie sehr naiv ist. Später entwickelt Sansa sich zu einer Überlebenskämpferin. Sie hatte einen Schattenwolf, den sie Lady nannte. Staffel 1 Zunächst lebt Sansa zusammen mit ihrer Familie in Winterfell, wo sie ihren Schattenwolf, Lady, geschenkt bekommt. Allerdings geht sie mit ihrem Vater Eddard, mit, als dieser mit Robert Baratheon, dem König, nach Königsmund reitet, um dort als die neue Hand des Königs zu fungieren. Sie freut sich vor der Abreise darauf, immer mit ihrem Verlobten, Joffrey Baratheon, zusammen sein zu können. Während der Reise nach Königsmund gab es allerdings eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Arya und Joffrey, die damit endet, dass Sansas Schattenwolf Lady hingerichtet werden soll, was schließlich auch geschah. In Königsmund bemerkt Sansa, dass Joffrey grausam ist, als dieser Eddard, ihrem Vater, den Kopf abschlagen ließ. Seitdem hasst sie Joffrey und ist eine Geisel der Lennisters, da sich die Starks und die Lennisters mittlerweile im Krieg befinden. Als Joffrey Sansa zwingt, Eddards aufgespießten Kopf zu betrachten, verliert sie die Beherrschung und offenbart Joffrey, dass sie ihn abgrundtief hasst, woraufhin dieser Meryn Trant befiehlt, sie zu schlagen, was dieser auch pflichtbewusst macht. Wenige Augenblicke später war sie im Begriff, Joffrey von dem hohen Ort, auf dem er stand (eine Brücke), herunter zu stoßen. Allerdings wird sie vor der Tat von Clegane aufgehalten, sodass niemand ihren Versuch bemerkt. Staffel 2 Sansa wird von Joffrey weiterhin sowohl psychisch als auch körperlich misshandelt, indem er sie von Wachen schlagen lässt. Als sie später ihre erste Blutung bekommt, versucht sie dies so geschickt wie möglich zu verbergen - aus Angst, von Joffrey baldmöglichst verheiratet und geschwängert zu werden. Dies ist allerdings vergebens, da Sandor Clegane, der Bluthund, das Blut sieht und der Königin Bericht erstattet. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser löst Joffrey die Verlobung auf, um sich mit Margaery Tyrell zu verloben. Sansa ist überglücklich, da sie glaubt, nun gehen zu dürfen. Doch wird sie weiterhin von den Lennisters als Geisel genommen und Sandor Clegane bietet ihr an, sie nach Hause zu bringen, was sie allerdings, augenscheinlich aus Angst, ablehnt. Also ist sie weiterhin in Königsmund. Staffel 3 Mit der Zeit lernt sie Margaery und ihre Großmutter kennen, die sie einmal über Joffrey ausfragen. Da Sansa Angst vor den Bestrafungen von Joffrey hatte, redet sie zunächst wenig, bis sie gesteht, dass er ein Monster ist. Später lernt sie auch Margaerys Bruder, Loras Tyrell, besser kennen und scheint sich in ihn zu verlieben, als Margaery ihr verkündet, dass, sobald sie Königin ist, die beiden heiraten sollen und sie nach Rosengarten gebracht werden sollte, kann Sansa ihr Glück kaum fassen, endlich von Königsmund und Joffrey zu verschwinden. Als Tywin Lennister von diesen Plan erfährt, bangt er um den Einfluss auf die verbleibenden Starks und entschließt sich, Tyrion mit Sansa zu verheiraten, der ebenso wenig davon begeistert ist wie Sansa. Auf ihrer Hochzeit lässt Joffrey nichts aus, um sie und Tyrion zu demütigen. Tyrion versucht hingegen sein Bestes, um seine junge Frau nicht zu verletzen und verspricht ihr, sie weder zu verletzen noch ohne ihre Einwilligung mit ihr zu schlafen. Sansa arrangiert sich mit ihrer neuen Lebenssituation und baut ein entspanntes Verhältnis zu Tyrion auf, das sich von dem Verhältnis zu den anderen Lennisters unterscheidet. Staffel 4 Sansa ist immer noch in tiefer Trauer um den Tod ihres Bruders Robb und ihrer Mutter Catelyn. Die Versuche von Shae und Tyrion, sie wieder in die Normalität zurückzuführen, scheitern. Als sie sich in den Götterhain des roten Bergfrieds zurückzieht, wird sie von Ser Dontos aufgesucht. Dieser schenkt ihr eine Halskette aus Amethysten, die seit mehreren Generationen im Besitz seiner Familie ist. Er bittet sie darum, die Halskette bei der königlichen Hochzeit zu tragen, um dem Hause Hollard ein letztes Mal Ehre zu bereiten. Sansa weiß jedoch nicht, dass Dontos in Wirklichkeit ein Agent von Petyr Baelish ist, der einen Komplott gegen den König schmiedet. Sansa wohnt der königlichen Hochzeit gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl bei. Während des Hochzeitsfrühstücks in den königlichen Gärten muss sie mit ansehen, wie Tyrions Geschenk (Ein Buch über die Targaryen-Könige) von Joffrey mit seinem neuen Schwert zerhackt wird. Die Trauung in der Großen Septe von Baelor verfolgt Sansa missmutig und lässt sich zu einer spöttischen Bemerkung hinreißen. Beim Hochzeitsessen sitzt Sansa gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl und den anderen Lennisters gemeinsam an einem Tisch, zur Linken des königlichen Paares. Lady Olenna kommt im Laufe der Feierlichkeiten auf sie zu und spendete ein paar tröstende Worte. Dabei entnahm die Dornenkönigin ihr einen Kristall aus Dontos' Halskette, ohne es zu bemerken. Joffrey demütigte Sansa ein weiteres Mal auf der Hochzeit, indem er den Krieg der fünf Könige durch ein Zwergenturnier nachstellte und das Haus Stark in herabwürdigender Weise darstellen ließ. Sie musste zusehen, wie Joffrey Tyrion erniedrigte, indem er ihn zu seinem Mundschenk ernannte. Der König ließ seinen Kelch demonstrativ fallen und stieß ihn unter den Tisch, damit Tyrion sich auf den Boden bücken musste, um ihn wieder hervorzuholen. Sansa half ihm und reichte ihm den Kelch. Als die Hochzeitstorte gebracht wurde und Joffrey durch das Gift starb, das in Sansas Amethysten enthalten war und heimlich in den Kelch gegeben wurde, ergriff sie gemeinsam mit Ser Dontos die Flucht. Lord Tywin ordnete die Goldröcke an, Sansa zu suchen und zu ergreifen. Diese eilte mit Dontos durch die engen Gassen von Königsmund, um vor den Männern der Lennisters zu flüchten. Dontos führte sie zu einem Boot, das sie aus der Stadt brachte. Sie fuhren zu einer Galeere, die in der Schwarzwasser-Bucht bereits auf sie wartete, wo Petyr Baelish sie erwartete. Auf dem Schiff angekommen, ordnete Petyr seine Männer an, Dontos zu töten, damit dieser den Aufenthalt von Sansa nicht gegen Gold verrät. Der entsetzten Sansa erklärte Petyr, dass Dontos all diese Gefälligkeiten nur gegen Gold machte. Auch sei die Halskette, die Dontos ihr schenkte, von Petyr angefertigt worden. Er erklärte ihr, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit sei und man sich mit dem Schiff in Richtung Norden begeben wird. Er beabsichtigte nämlich, Sansas Tante Lysa Arryn zu ehelichen. Kleinfinger und Sansa erreichten Hohenehr, wo Lysa bereits auf sie wartete. Auf dem Weg zur Burg erklärte Petyr ihr, dass sie eine neue Identität annehmen müsse, um das Grüne Tal und sich selbst zu schützen. Sansa nahm den Namen ''Alayne an und stellte sich fortan als Kleinfingers Nichte vor. War der Empfang in Hohenehr anfangs herzlich, so unterstellte Lysa Sansa in einem paranoiden Anfall von Eifersucht eine Affäre mit Petyr, der in dem Vorwurf gipfelte, sie sei von ihm schwanger. Bald darauf eskaliert die Situation auf der Ehr. Sansa, die sehr an Heimweh leidet, ist dabei, an einem Modell aus Schnee von ihrer Heimat Winterfell zu bauen. Als Robin Arryn, der schlecht erzogene Sohn Lysas, das Modell in einem Wutausbruch mutwillig zerstörte, ohrfeigte Sansa ihn, woraufhin er wegrannte. Als ihr klar wurde, welchen möglicherweise folgenschweren Fehler sie machte, eilte Petyr herbei und ermunterte sie. Schließlich küssten sich die beiden flüchtig, ohne zu wissen, dass Lysa sie dabei beobachtete. Im Thronsaal der Ehr macht die hysterische Lysa ihr nun heftige Vorwürfe und beginnt, sie zu beleidige und schließlich über das Mondtor zu halten. Petyr, der nun zur Hilfe kommt, nimmt Lysa und bläut ihr Vertrauen ein; nun steht sie am Mondtor, während Sansa in Sicherheit ist. Nun gesteht Petyr seiner Ehefrau, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang nur eine Frau liebte, Catelyn Stark, Lysas Schwester. Konsequent stößt er die völlig brüskierte Lysa das Mondtor hinunter und rettete somit Sansa das Leben. Sansa wird zu dem Tod von Lysa befragt. Sie gibt sich als Sansa Stark zu erkennen und entlastet Petyr, der sie nur vor Lysa beschützen wollte. Dabei sagt sie jedoch aus, dass Lysa aus freien Stücken durch das Mondtor gesprungen sei und Lord Baelish noch versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten. Mit diesen Worten bricht sie in Tränen aus, hat sich jedoch mehr unter Kontrolle, als die anderen Anwesenden erkennen. Ihr ist es erstmals überzeugend gelungen, zu lügen. Sansa veränderte seitdem ihr Äußeres und ähnelt nun immer mehr ihrer Mutter in ihrem Alter. Außerdem scheint sie merklich an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen zu haben. Staffel 5 Sansa begleitet gemeinsam mit Petyr Baelish Robin Arryn durch das Grüne Tal. Auf ihrer Reise kommen sie dicht an Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn vorbei, die sie sich auf der Suche nach ihr befinden. Sansa lehnt aber wiederum ihren Schutz ab und zieht mit Kleinfinger weiter richtung Winterfell. Auf der Reise gesteht er ihr, dass er für sie ein Heiratsabkommen mit Roose Bolton abgeschlossen hat, welches sie als erstes ablehnt, dann aber doch mitreißt. In Winterfell angekommen begrüßt sie, wenn auch wiederwillig, Roose Bolton und seinen Sohn, sowie Verlobten, Ramsay. Während ihrer Zeit auf Winterfell, ohne Kleinfinger, trifft sie auf Verbündete die sie immernoch als rechtmäßige Erbin von Winterfell anerkennen. In den Hundekäfigen trifft sie schließlich auf Theon der, wie sie glaubt, ihre Brüder Bran und Rickon getötet hat. Als schließlich der Tag der Hochzeit, zwischen ihr und Ramsay, gekommen ist wird sie von ihm gezwungen mit Ramsay ihr Hochzeitsnacht zu verbringen. Dabei befiehlt Ramsay Theon mitanzusehen wie er Sansa vergewaltigt. Erscheinen In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Sansa ist überaus glücklich darüber, in Zukunft Königin zu werden. Sie malt sich bereits ihr Leben mit Joffrey aus und ist bestrebt, ihm zu gefallen. Als Ned ihr jedoch erklärt, dass sie wieder nach Norden aufbrechen werden, bricht für Sansa eine Welt zusammen. Sie glaubt nach Neds Gefangennahme (in A Game of Thrones hat sie indirekt der Königin einen Hinweis gegeben, was Ned plant) immer noch, Cersei vertrauen zu können und schreibt daher einen Brief an Robb, der Joffrey den Lehnseid leisten soll. Als Ned seinen angeblichen Verrat an Robert öffentlich gesteht, aber dennoch anschließend auf Befehl Joffreys hingerichtet wird, ist dies ein Schock für sie, der ihr aber auch verdeutlicht, niemandem am Hof zu vertrauen. Als Joffrey sie zwingt, den abgeschlagenen Kopf ihres Vaters auf der Mauer der Burg zu betrachten, offenbart sie ihm, dass sie ihn hasst und nicht mehr heiraten will. Er lässt sie daraufhin von Ser Meryn Trant schlagen. Sandor Clegane hindert Sansa daran, Joffrey von der Mauer zu stoßen, indem er sich zwischen die beiden kniet und ihr das Blut vom Gesicht wischt, das aus der Wunde läuft, die Ser Meryn ihr eingebracht hat. A Clash of Kings Joffrey hält an der Verlobung vorerst fest, lässt Sansa aber oft von Königsgardisten schlagen. Als Tyrion Lennister als amtierende Hand an den Hof kommt, macht dieser dem ein Ende. Dennoch ist Sansas Lage am Hof weiterhin gefährlich, während sie auf den Sieg Robbs hofft. A Storm of Swords Sansa misstraut weiterhin den Personen am Hof, vertraut sich aber schließlich den Tyrells an. Diese planen, sie mit Willas Tyrell zu verheiraten, was aber von den Lennisters durchkreuzt wird, als diese sie mit Tyrion verheiraten. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Sansa Stark ru:Санса Старк pl:Sansa Stark Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Ladys